As We Swing Above the Rest
by Fragil3thing
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt is doubtful that the annual McKinley school fair can offer any enjoyment for him, but at the prompting of his friends, he goes. The night turns out to be not as disappointing after all, especially when Mr. Anderson makes an appearance.


The McKinley school fair was in full swing and most of the New Directions decided to go together as a group. Strength in numbers, they thought. The jocks would have a harder time to target them individually if they go through the stalls as a throng instead of in pairs or alone.

Kurt had been doubtful of the idea, but the girls pleaded and whined. "It's a typical high school experience we couldn't miss out," they argued to him, "and we can't just go without you, we _have_ to go together."

So here he was, moving with his friends among the crowd, laughing and joking, judging the rest of the student body, and generally reveling in each other's company.

For awhile, Kurt soon forgot about his apprehension at going to a school event at night, where all the kids are permitted to go half-crazy, running around wild. Even though the smell of fried eats wafted through the air, as some overly cheerful music provided the musical background, he found that he didn't mind at all. He was genuinely having fun. He finally conceded and vocally acknowledged it to the girls, wherein the girls just gave him smiles and gave him a crushing hug.

It was a bit childish but he thoroughly enjoyed riding the old carousel with garish lights along with his friends. Puck was riding his horse suggestively, getting a couple of laughs and rolled eyes from the rest of the group. At that moment, Kurt was never more thankful that he found Glee Club. They can be shallow and annoying, but they were family.

But as the night wore on, their group started to break into pairs and smaller groups, albeit still moving along the path together. Kurt felt a pang of longing in his heart, when he saw Finn and Mike try to win Rachel and Tina stuffed toys at the shooting booths. He had long accepted that he would have to wait until he gets to New York, before he can finally have his chance at romance. It still stung, nonetheless.

"Ferris Wheel! Let's all go!" It was Rachel who turned and alerted the rest of them, pointing at the big circle of carriages and lights. She was already dragging Finn towards it, and the rest of the group ran after her excitedly.

Kurt sighed and reluctantly followed suit. Mercedes noticed that he hung back a bit and slowed down her pace to get Kurt to catch up with her. They all agreed to make sure no one gets left alone, lest the bullies get to them.

"Are you ok? You were having fun awhile ago" Mercedes had a worried look on her face as she patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just... the carriages in the Ferris Wheel are for two people, and I just know you guys are gonna get paired off and I..."

"Well, maybe Santana can sit with you..."

"Yeah, right. I bet she'll just wrangle some random guy to make out with along the line." Kurt scoffed as they moved forward along the line, waiting for their turn to get seated.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'd sit with you but Sam..."

"No, it's all right 'Cedes. You deserve to have a fun date with him. Don't deprive yourself."

"If you're sure..." In all fairness to Mercedes, she looked apologetic at least as she slowly moved on to the line to find Sam.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Kurt waved her off with a weak smile.

"We can squeeze you in with us, Kurt. I'll just sit on Mike's lap and you can take my seat, " Tina jumped in to offer, after having heard the last of his conversation with Mercedes. Mike just nodded alongside her.

"I highly doubt the operator of the Ferris Wheel would let you do that. It's not safe," he replied with furrowed brows.

"Plus, I don't think I'd enjoy being the third wheel while you guys make out beside me the whole ride," he jokingly added, with a soft smile.

Tina and Mike both look embarrassed because that's exactly what's gonna happen. Tina just muttered a soft "Sorry" as they were directed to their carriage by one of the operators.

Then it was finally Kurt's turn. He stepped up the platform and sat at the carriage for him. As he expected, the operator shouted out, "One more!"

Kurt was mortified because he _just_ knew most of the people lining up for the ride were couples, or didn't want to be seated with McKinley's resident _fairy_. He was having his mental freak-out so he didn't notice that someone got up the platform. It was only when he turned his head to look at the person now sitting beside him, that he realized it was their English teacher, Mr. Anderson.

"Hi," Mr. Anderson offered with a small wave and a genial smile.

Kurt just nodded in reply. He turned his head to the other side to hide the undoubted redness on his cheeks. Damn his complexion. It figured his luck would turn for the worse just when he thought he was having a fun night.

Getting saddled with his gorgeous teacher in a cramped carriage on a Ferris Wheel is pure torture. It was bad enough the man was the object of many a melancholic night, lying on the floor of his bedroom as he listened to his mother's records of Miss Ella Fitzgerald. Now he has this excruciatingly painful experience as fodder for his secret pining. He feared he'd be too obvious upon close inspection, and Mr. Anderson would then stop talking to him in that easy charming manner of his. He started foreseeing awkward conversations over his assignments and essays while his teacher would refuse to make eye contact with him.

He was shaken out of his reverie when one of his Neanderthal schoolmates shouted some insult at them. Kurt just rolled his eyes. It was all water off a duck's back for him now. They were repetitive and unimaginative. So really, why would he even deign to be affected by those not his equal?

Mr. Anderson must have seen him roll his eyes because he rolled his eyes, too and said, "Boys," perhaps to commiserate with Kurt.

"I don't want to sound cliché Kurt but it really does get better when you grow older. You'll get out of here and be someone great and amazing, and they'll all just be stuck here," he gestured to the jocks below them, "still stuck in their own small-mindedness."

"I know that," Kurt replied quietly. "Or at least, I hope that's what's in store for me in New York. Just one more year and I'll be done with this hick town forever." He looked at the clasped hands on his lap, refusing to look at his teacher because the confession was too personal as it is and he couldn't let him see the magnitude of that hope and wishful thinking reflected in his own eyes.

"I have no doubt you can do it, Kurt." Mr. Anderson then chuckles softly, causing Kurt to peek at him sideways. "In fact, I _just_ _know_ guys will be lining up the block for you in New York."

Kurt frowned in confusion at the statement.

Mr. Anderson then gestured in explanation, "I meant that you're already amazing, you're really smart and talented, and uhmm... actually quite beautiful." The last part was said in a whisper. And Kurt could see spots of color on his cheeks.

Kurt suddenly felt like there was a balloon inside him that's slowly growing and growing, making his chest feel tight and robbing him of breath.

"You... you had to say that because you're my teacher," he replied quietly. He internally berated himself for sounding breathless.

"No, I didn't have to say that _because_ I'm your teacher."

They were both quiet then, just taking in the sights and sounds of the fair around them. After awhile, Mr. Anderson turned and asked about his classes, moving to safe talking subjects. Kurt responded good-naturedly, and it was as if _that moment _hadn't happened at all.

He could still feel the after-effects on his skin, the pleasant buzz and tingle, but the normality of their continuing conversation had grounded him so that he felt he was able to behave normally. He would laugh and squeal about it later, turn the whole encounter over in his head, analyze it, over-analyze it, and question what it all meant, later in the night when he was inside the safety and privacy of his room. But for now, he could just enjoy the feeling of riding on a Ferris Wheel, beside a gorgeous man, whom he not only appreciates, but also appreciates and respects him in turn.


End file.
